Love Triangle
by Mayu of Light
Summary: Akito returns from L.A. A friend and admirer comes with him without him actually knowing. Like old times with new people. Akito Sana, Akito OC
1. Return

**Mayu: New fanfiction! Yay! I'm really into Kodocha right now. And there aren't too many fanfictions for it. So I made my own!**

Akito finally returned to Japan. He finally returned to Sana. This time he was staying.

His family moved back into their old house. It was like nothing changed. Akito remembered the last time he came back to Japan for a visit.

'_Hi there! Japan is still quite cold, isn't it?'_

'_You're so tall!'_

'_oh?'_

"_What'd you think, he'd shrink?'_

'…_And there's a good chance I'll be 100 again someday…'_

'_I think so! A very good chance!'_

'_I missed you…'_

'_Oh, Akito…Me too.'_

'_Why didn't you just say that?'_

'_Well…you didn't…'_

'_Hee hee!'_

'_Sana…I like seeing you this way.'_

'…_and, to be happy…I need you.'_

As he woke up to his second permanent day in Japan, he remembered all the good times with Sana…

'_Hayama! You're sick!'_

'_No! I'm fine!'_

'_What's wrong!'_

'_H-Hayama?'_

'_Oh, Hayama…'_

"_What?'_

"_I'm such an idiot.'_

'_Why did you kiss me? I just cant let go of it. I don't get it.'_

'…_Because I don't hate you.'_

'_I think when you're happy and cheerful, you're just…acting.'_

'_I just want you…to know…If you need help…I'm here for you.'_

'_So if you need…a shoulder to cry on…Please come to me.'_

But now he and Sana were finally together for good! He came back for high school like he had promised. Sana quit her radio show, and Fuka had finally got together with Takaishi. Tsuyoshi and Aya were still together; everything was going well.

Akito tried not to make too many friends in L.A. He knew he'd be going back to Japan eventually and he didn't want another incident like Sana's Doll Syndrome to happen again.

He did make some, though. One of his friends, Nicole, was not only one of his best friends, but had a crush on him. She never told him, but he could definitely tell. However, all that was behind him.

Akito pulled on some clothes and ran to meet Sana at the station. Little did he know he was being watched.

**Mayu: Review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!**


	2. Rescue

It was cold. Very cold. The freezing air scraped at Akito's throat as he ran to meet up with Sana.

"Oh, he's late…I wonder what's taking him so…Akito!!"

Sana jumped up and down at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Where were you?! Its freezing out here!!"  
"Sorry…I overslept."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Who's that behind you?"

"What?"

Akito turned around to face a girl about the same height as Sana with long brown hair, pale skin, and a freckled nose.

"Hi, Akito!!"

"Nicole?!"

"Surprised, aren't you?"

"How'd you get here?!"

Nicole flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"I followed you, of course!"

"…mmm…"

Sana pushed her way into the conversation.

"Someone you know Akito??"

"Uh…yeah. Sana…this is…Nicole."

Sana, clueless as always, had no idea Nicole was after Akito.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sana Kurata!" She said, shaking Nicole's hand.

"Likewise!"

Akito groaned at the fact that he was sucked into yet another love triangle. Sana turned back to Akito.

"Anyway, Akito, I just wanted to tell you that me and Fuka and Aya and Tsuyoshi and everyone else are throwing a welcome home party tomorrow night!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! But I'm late for an interview."

"Well, see you."

"Bye!"

Akito and Nicole watched Sana run to Rei's car.

"So…your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

"…"

"Can I stay with you?"

Akito blushed at the question.

"What…?"

"See, I don't have a place to stay. When I followed you I didn't actually have a plan…"

"No way!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because its just…wrong!"

"But I can clean!! And I can cook!! I could work as a maid!! You don't have to pay me!!"

"I said no!!"

"But…Where will I go?"

"I don't know and I really don't care!"

"…O-oh…"

"Get lost. I have things to do!"

Akito's harsh words made Nicole flinch. She looked down at the ground and ran. She didn't pack before she followed Akito. So she had no coat. No change of clothese. No money.

-----

Night fell over Tokyo and Akito found himself watching TV.

Natsumi swiped the remote and turned it to the news.

"Hey!!"

"Shut up. You can watch cartoons later!"

"You could ask!!"

"Can I have the remote? There. Get lost."

"Bitch!"

"What?! Go wash the dishes or something, Akito!"

"Hmph!"

"It wouldn't hurt to pick up some manners, you know!!"

Five minutes into the news, the weather man announced a blizzard that would continue to coat Tokyo in a quilt of snow until early in the morning.

"Better dress warm for the night, Akito. There's gonna be a blizzard."

Akito turned from the sink. A blizzard? Nicole would freeze to death!

He considered the consequences and decided it wasn't his fault that she followed him and it was her problem, not his.

Natsumi walked upstairs muttering something about their father hurrying home from work or he'd get stuck in the storm.

------

Naozumi hurried thru the thick snow. He'd ditched his manager and was so busy trying not to be noticed in the crowd that he found himself lost.

"What? Ah, crap! I'm lost."

"Ah…_ah_…_aaaahh_-CHOO!!"

"Who's there?!" Naozumi spun around, expecting to see a fan. Instead, he just found a young girl sitting on the steps to a park, covered in snow.

….

Wait. A young girl sitting on the steps to a park, covered in snow? _A young girl sitting on the steps to a park, covered in snow??_

What was a young girl doing sitting on the steps to a park, and covered in snow?

"Hey! Are you feeling well?"

-----

"**Omaesan! Anata yoshi kibun desu ka?"**

**Nicole looked at the boy.**

**"…What?"**

**The boy walked over to her.**

**"Oh, an American?"**

**Nicole sneezed at him and nodded.**

**"What are you doing out in the snow? You'll catch your death of cold!"**

**"I followed someone…f-from Los Ang-ge-gelus…b-but…he told me to g-get lost. A-and I d-didn't pack o-or bring m-m-m-money." Nicole's teeth were chattering. She sneezed at Naozumi again and wrapped her arms further around herself in an attempt to get warm.**

**Naozumi looked at the girl. Her face was stained with tears and he could see goose bumps on her pale skin. He couldn't just leave her. She'd die!**

**He pulled out his cell phone and called up Mr. Maeda.**

**Nicole stared at him wondering how the Japanese could talk so incredibly fast.**

**Naozumi shoved his cell back into his pocket.**

**"Come on."**

**"What? Come where?" Nicole's legs locked and she fell to the frozen ground.**

**"What are you doing? Come on, get up!"**

**Tears spilled from her eyes. "I-I cant! My legs wont move! Aaaaghh!!"**

**Naozumi looked down the vacant road. No one was out. He could move freely now that he knew his fans wouldn't attack him.**

**Looking back down at Nicole he scooped her up.**

**Nicole instictivly wrapped her arms around Naozumi's neck and buried her head into his shoulder. She sobbed into him. If he hadn't come, she would have died! She soon passed out and Naozumi hurried down the road to meet up with Mr. Maeda.**

**He had to get her to safety.**


	3. Inroductions

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long, but a reviewer asked me to get back to work and helped push away my writers block! Also, last chapter, the last part was in bold. My computer said it wasn't but it came out that way, regardless. Sorry! Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

----

Akito woke up from bed. He walked downstairs and turned on the TV after inhaling a large bowl of cereal.

'…_More recent news, Naozumi Kamura, child TV star, found a girl sitting in the snow, freezing to death. Kamura commented that she was probably there for hours. He picked her up and was taking her home. She passed out on the way, but he says she's okay.'_

'_Wow! I bet any girl would love to be her right now.'_

'_Hahahaha! I'm sure they would!'_

'_Let's turn to sportsman Ku...'_

Akito turned the TV off.

A girl found in the snow? Was it Nicole? He inhaled a second breakfast of bagels and orange juice.

So what if it was her. She wasn't his problem.

----

Nicole woke up. Her body was aching. She looked around the room. A king-sized bed. A chandelier. A leather couch. A widescreen TV.

Where was she?

"Are you awake?"

Nicole turned her head to the boy who rescued her. She nodded at him.

"You know, I never got a chance to ask for your name. Who are you?"

"Um…? Oh, I'm…Nicole…."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naozumi Kamura."

"Hi…Where am I?"

"My apartment. This is my room."

Nicole looked around. His room? It was so big. She looked down at the bed. A king-sized bed? Oh, no! What if he…

"This is…your room? And…your….bed…?"

"Yes."

Nicole's eyes grew wide.

"AAAAAHHHH!! YOU _RAPED_ ME!!!"

"What?! No, no, no! Wait a minute!!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Mr. _RAPIST_!!"

"I didn't rape you! I slept on the couch!!"

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Its okay. Want some breakfast?"

"Yes, please!"

"Good! Stay in bed. I'll bring it to you!"

"Okay…"

Naozumi left the room.

'_Boy, Naozumi sure is nice. Maybe he's better than Akito…Heehee! That's impossible. I'm just being stupid… Still….He sure is cute…'_

--------

"Akito! Hey!"

"Hey."

Sana jumped up and pounced Akito.

"Akito!!"

"Get off me!!" Akito pushed Sana off him, sending her rolling down the hall.

"You're so _heavy_!!"

"What?!"

"Heavy!"

"AARRRGH!! AKITO YOU BASTARD!!!"

Sana ran after Akito thru the halls of the high school. This year they got lucky and had the same class together. It was Sana, Akito, Fuka and some of Sana's friends from 6th grade.

Sana continued to chase Akito down until they ran past a teacher who yelled at them and hit them on their heads with a ruler.

-------

"Thank you for the food!" Nicole set her bowl neatly down on her tray.

"No problem. Its my pleasure."

"Shouldn't you be at school, though?"

"No."

"Its not good to skip."

"I'm not skipping, though."

"Are you sick?"

"No. I'm famous."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Atlantis."

"I am. Check it out." Naozumi slid a video into the large television.

"What's this?"

"Mansion of Water."

"….I cant understand what you guys are saying."

"See? Right there! That's me."

"Oh…You look fat. Were you fat? Or does the camera add ten pounds?"

"It's the camera."

"Are you sure…? It looks real."

"It's the camera."

"If you say so."

Naozumi smiled at Nicole. She was very pretty. She had a cute personality. She was funny. And she had a great body. She almost surpassed Sana's beauty.

Naozumi and Nicole talked all day. Nicole was very emotional. If they were talking about something happy, she was laughing. If they were talking about something sad, she was crying. If they were talking about something angsty, she was screaming. If they were talking about something embarrassing, she was blushing. If they were talking about something romantic, she was coy.

Naozumi could feel his heart skip a beat when he looked at her. He wanted to touch her hair. He wanted to caress her cheek. He wanted to feel her breath. He wanted to taste her lips. It was unlike him to ever feel this way about anyone but Sana. Could it be Nicole was Sana's equal? Could Nicole be more than her equal? Naozumi knew he would never have Sana. She didn't want him. She wanted Akito.

But Nicole. Maybe he had a chance with Nicole. Maybe.


End file.
